Embarazo vampírico
by Nristenert
Summary: TwoShot.Situado después de Amanecer / Bella tuvo a Renesmee y Edward la convirtió en vampiro, ¿puede Bella volver a ser madre a pesar de ser vampira? / Mal summary. Mejor summary en mi perfil
1. Chapter 1

**CAP.1 - DUDAS**

**BELLA POV**

-- ¡Alice! - grité a todo pulmón -- ¡Ven aquí más rápido que un vampiro! -- chillé desesperada -- ¡Rose, tu también!

En seguida, se oyeron los pasos de ambas que llegaban al baño con paso más acelerado de lo normal y venían realmente preocupadas.

Pero nada en comparación a como yo estaba

--¡Bella, qué te ocurre! -- dijo Alice angustiada-- Espero que sea grave, porque tuve que dejar mi armario para venir, y sabes lo que eso supone...

--Y yo he dejado a Emmett plantado en la cama en plena acción...-- comentó Rosalie algo más tranquila

--¡Parad ya! - dije muy enfadada. Lo que me ocurría era verdaderamente preocupante-- ¡Esto es más grave que vuestros caprichosos y entretenimientos!

Alice y Rose abrieron los ojos como platos

--Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú nunca te comportas de esa manera con nosotras... --dijo Alice preocupada

--Ay chicas, lo siento-- dije con ojos llorosos, aunque sabía que no podía llorar-- es que me ha pasado algo terrible. No es algo preocupante para un humano, pero sí para nosotras porque somos vampiros y...

--¡Bella ya!--me cortó Rosalie--¡Deja de enrollarte y dínoslo ya!-- soltó con desesperación

--Ok... Chicas, antes de nada. Esto es el secreto más secreto de todos, ¿de acuerdo?-- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza con desesperación y curiosidad--así que voy a envolveros con mi escudo para que Edward no os lea la mente, ya que es la persona menos indicada para saber esto.

Las envolví con mi escudo y cuando ya estuve completamente segura, me dispuse a hablar.

--Pues bueno chicas, lo que ocurre es que estoy empezando a tener dolores aquí--y les señalé el vientre-- y eso me preocupa mucho.

-- Bueno, la verdad es que eso es realmente raro en nosotras, pero no es estrictamente necesario sacarme de la cama para eso.

--Ay Rose, no te hubiera llamado si no hubiera sido realmente preocupante--murmuré-- y es que yo reconozco estos dolores y todas esas molestias que estoy teniendo.

--Ok Bella-- replicó Alice-- dínos que son esos dolores según tú.

Se me atragantó la garganta, tragué la saliva no necesaria y carraspeé

--Pues...bueno...son los mismos dolores que...ejem...Renesmee--dije esto último en apenas un susurro, pero ambas me escucharon

--¡¿QUÉ?!--chillaron ambas

--Sshh chicas, bajen la voz-- mientras les señalaba con las manos que bajaran el volumen

--Por eso las llamé, quiero ir de compras--la cara de Alice se iluminó de repente--para hablar con Carlisle e ir por primera vez en vuestra vida a la farmacia...

--Bella, lo de las compras me parece genial--me contestó Rose--pero lo de la farmacia no, porque nosotras no vamos al baño para poder probar un Predictor** (n/a:objeto que sirve para saber si una chica está embarazada)**

**--**Ay, es verdad...--dije con decepción--pero salgamos de aquí por lo menos, me siento agobiada

--¡Perfecto! -- dijeron ambas a la vez

--Bella, espera a que nos preparemos y bajamos en un pispás

--De acuerdo, no se preocupen--dije con una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa en mi rostro

Baje al salón, donde se encontraban Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Nessie.

Edward me miró con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca y me dejaba deslumbrada y aturdida.

--Hola amor--me saludó con ese tono sexy y sensual

--Hola cariño--me acerqué a él y le di un beso apasionado en los labios mientras enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello y él los suyos en mi cintura

--Joder Eddie, deja esos momentos para cuando nadie los vea--soltó Emmett entre risotadas

--Perdona Emmett, pero tú no te escondes con Rose--le repliqué yo.

Edward se reía con malicia, y pude imaginar que le estaba leyendo la mente al Oso Emmy

--Ya...¡pero lo vuestro es diferente!--volvió a decir con vergüenza--y encima te atreves a llamar a Rose cuando estábamos en la cama...

--Lo siento Emmett, pero ella se lo a pasar mejor conmigo, así que te aguantas--le dije yo dándome por ganadora de esta "discusión" tan absurda

--Amor, ¿dónde vais?--me preguntó mi esposo

--Ehh...de compras--le dije con duda y cierto nerviosismo en la voz

--¡¿TÚ DE COMPRAS?! -- dijeron todos a la vez, incluso mi pequeña Nessie me lo dijo también

--Sí, ¿qué pasa?--les dije fingiendo inocencia

--Mi amor, odias las compras--dijo Edward como algo realmente obvio

--Lo sé, pero me apetecieron--seguí diciendo con mi "corona de angelito en la cabeza"

--Ok, espero que te lo pases bien--dijo Jasper

--Sí, supongo... Alice me matará, pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer contra ese duendecillo--les dije con alegría

En ese instante, Rosalie y Alice bajaron de sus habitaciones vestidas bastante informales

--¿Nos vamos?--les dije con decisión

Me levanté del sillón, les di un beso a Edward y a mi hija Nessie y les dije adiós a los restantes.

Salimos por la puerta, pero me paré de repente porque me volvieron los dolores del vientre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me apreté el vientre, fruncí el ceño y puse cara de dolor.

--¡Bella!--dijeron Rosalie y Alice y vinieron hacia mí con rapidez--¿estás bien?¿volvemos a la casa?--dijeron con angustia

--No no chicas--dije mientras me levantaba con agilidad--no os preocupéis, sigamos.

Nos montamos en el auto de Rose y nos fuimos al centro comercial de Seattle.

Después de 5 horas y 23 bolsas, nos fuimos al hospital de Forks para hablar con Carlisle.

Claro, si a Alice no le llego a decir que tenía más dolores, habríamos estado más de 10 horas de compras. Internamente, le di infinitas gracias a mis dolores. Tendría que inventarme esa excusa más de una vez.

Fuimos al hospital y entramos directamente al despacho de Carlisle, sin decirle nada a la , ya que nos conocía y no pasaba nada si entrábamos.

Nos sentamos y en apenas 5 minutos, Carlisle se presentó allí.

--Hola chicas, ¿ocurre algo?--dijo algo preocupado

--No, no pasa nada grave--dije yo de inmediato

--Sí, si que ocurre Bella, que para eso hemos venido aquí y lo sabes--saltó Alice

--Ya Alice, pero es nada fuera de lo normal

--Lo que tú digas-- me replicó Rose.

Miró a Carlisle y después de unos segundos, cogió aire innecesario y le soltó todo de una vez.

--Carlisle, hemos venido porque Bella se siente mal. Tiene síntomas como si estuviera, ya sabes... embarazada, pero todos los aquí presentes sabemos que eso es imposible, así que queremos que mires a Bella para que nos digas que pueden ser esas molestias

Carlisle se quedó con la boca abierta y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente consiguió hablar.

--Mmm...interesante teoría Rosalie... pero hay algo que aún no sabéis ni tú, ni Alice, ni Bella y ni siquiera Edward o Esme lo saben, sólo yo lo sé, pero voy a compartir esa explicación con vosotras para mayor seguridad para todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tres asentimos esperando cuál podría ser la explicación que nos iba a decir Carlisle.

--Pues os comento. Una chica que ha sido humana y que ha tenido relaciones con un vampiro y además ya ha tenido hijos, pues su--Carlisle carraspeó incómodo--semen permanece dentro y es efectivo hasta 3 años después de haber tenido descendencia, así que para nada descartamos la posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada, pero solo ha habido un caso en toda la historia de vampiros y después de 2 años, ese niño murió, por lo tanto es muy poco probable que eso ocurra.

--Ya Carlisle, pero como todos sabemos, Bella tiende a ser la excepción en todos los problemas, así que nunca se sabe--contestó Alice muy segura de sí misma

--Cierto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo--le siguió Rose

--Lo apoyo, soy un imán para todo lo excepcional, así que me gustaría estar segura--recalqué yo.

--De acuerdo--asintió Carlisle-- pero como eres inmortal y no tienes orina, tendremos que sacarte ponzoña, porque de otra forma no lo podré comprobar, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Asentí, asustada como estaba, eso fue lo único que pude hacer con coherencia, asentir.

La verdad , no es que me desagradara para nada darle otro hijo o hija a Edward, ni un hermano o hermana a Nessie, pero se me venía a la mente lo mal qu lo pasé con el primer embarazo y no me gustaría pasar lo mismo, pero si fuera así, no me importaría arriesgarme.

Alice y Rose se quedaron en la oficina de Carlisle esperando y yo me fui con Carlisle a su laboratorio y me senté.

--Bella, te voy a dar un trozo de carne

--¡¿Cómo?! ¿Carne? ¿Para qué?-- pregunté extrañada

--Básicamente, es para que tu ponzoña se quede incrustada en la carne y de ahí pueda sacar tu ponzoña y analizarla

--Ok, de acuerdo--asentí

Cogí el trozo de carne que por cierto, olía muy bien a sangre fresca, y lo mordí con fuerza.

Le devolví la carne a Carlisle y volví junto a Alice y Rose y nos volvimos a casa.

Carlisle nos dijo que volvería alrededor de las 9 de la noche con los resultados.

Eran las 6, por lo que faltaban 3 horas y las 3 esperábamos impacientes los resultados.

Llegamos a casa y allí nos esperaban el resto de los Cullen. Rose se fue con Emmett a sus asuntos y Alice también se fue a la habitación con Jazz. Sólo quedábamos Edward, Esme, Nessie y yo.

Pero me acordé de un asunto importante.

--¡Alice, Rose!¡Controlad vuestros pensamientos!--chillé

--¡Tranquilla Bella!--me dijeron las dos a la vez

Edward me miraba absorto, como si estuviera loca, pero se dignó a hablar

--Bella, ¿a qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué no quieres que les lea el pensamiento?

--Ehh.. es que son cosas de chicas-- le dije con un atisbo de vergüenza

--Ok de acuerdo, no me meteré en sus mentes, pero es que ellas son tan abiertas que es inevitable

--¡Te he oído!-- le chilló Alice

Reímos junto con Esme y Nessie

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Eran las 8 y la impaciencia subía tanto para mí como para Rose y Alice, que bajaron al salón para dar vueltas y vueltas del nerviosismo.

Cuando por fin oímos la puerta abrirse a las 20:43, Alice, Rose y yo corrimos a la entrada para enterarnos ya de los resultados.

Carlisle se quitó el abrigo, dejó el maletín y nos dijo:

--Pasemos al salón--en ese instante puse mi escudo envolviendo a Rose, Alice, Carlisle y yo misma.

Carlisle llevaba en la mano un gran sobre blanco.

Edward se dio cuenta de la situación y habló

--Bella, ¿ puedes quitarle el escudo a Carlisle? No es necesario que...

--Sí, es necesario Edward-- le cortó Carlisle--en este momento no seré capaz de controlar mis pensamientos y no es el mejor momento para que sepas lo que pienso Edward.

Edward se quedó con la boca semiabierrta de la sorpresa, pero no añadió nada la comentario de Carlisle

Carlilse abrió el enorme sobre blanco con lentitud extrema, o eso me pareció a mí, y sacó un gran papel de dentro y cuando leyó el contenido, nos miró a Alice, a Rose y a mí con algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar.

Todos estábamos ansiosos, incluido las personas que no estaban enteradas de este asunto.

Carlisle decidió romper el hielo y dijo

-- Alice, tenías razón. Bella es, como siempre, la excepción de la regla.

Las 3 abrimos los ojos de par en par.

¿Podría ser que...? No, claro que no. Era imposible. Bueno, _casi _imposible.

--Entonces, ¿es cierto?--murmuró Rosalie

--Sí

**¿OS HA GUSTADO? ESPERO QUE SI!! **

**ESTO SERA UN TWOSHOT, ASI QUE ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!! SE LLAMARA: DUDAS RESUELTAS Y SORPRESAS AÑADIDAS**

**NCS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 – La excepción de la regla**

_-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-murmuró Rosalie_

_-Sí_

Las tres abrimos los ojos de par en par. Era increíble. Yo, siendo vampira, estaba embarazada…

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Rosalie y Alice estaban estupefactas, no podían decir ni hacer nada. Yo no estaba mucho mejor y Carlisle… Carlisle miraba los papeles intentando comprender como es que tras siglos de experiencia, jamás se había encontrado con semejante "enfermedad", por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob y Nessie, nos miraban como si tuviéramos monos en la cara. No comprendían nada y no sería fácil contarlo.

-Ehh… A ver, ¿nos podéis contar qué es lo que pasa aquí? Porque por lo menos yo, no me estoy enterando de nada – comentó Jacob, con una sonrisa de burla.

-Yo tampoco me estoy enterando de nada… Quizás si quitas el escudo, pueda averiguarlo Bella – dijo Edward mientras intentaba convencerme de que quitase el escudo, pero no iba a caer en su juego.

-No Edward, precisamente el que menos debe de saberlo eres tú, así que no intentes convencerme – le contesté con la poca voz y fuerza que tenía. Aún seguía en shock, al igual que Rose, Alice y Carlisle.

-Vale vale, pero algún día lo tendremos que saber, ¿no? – dijo Emmett.

-Lo sabréis, pero no ahora – le contestó Carlisle – Bella… Tú tienes que venir conmigo a donde te hice eso esta mañana. Hay una parte de "eso" que no sabes aún – me estaba hablando de manera que me estaba diciendo todo y nada. Yo lo entendí a la perfección, al igual que Rose y Alice, pero los demás tenían caras de tontos.

-¿Eso qué es? ¿Algo en clave o qué? – dijo Jasper ahora irritado por nuestras emociones nerviosas.

-Para qué mentirte cucuruchito, sí, es en clave para que ninguno se entere – le contestó Alice.

-Pues me estáis poniendo de los nervios… - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sillón con el ceño fruncido. A veces pensaba si de verdad Jasper y Edward no eran hermanos…. Porque hacían exactamente lo mismo. Lo dejé correr y me fui al lado de Carlisle.

-Carlisle, vámonos, no puedo estar más aquí hasta que no sepa lo otro – le dije desesperada.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Te espero en el coche – me dijo mientras se iba a velocidad vampírica a su Mercedes.

-Amor, estoy preocupado – me dijo mi perfecto esposo.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien. En cuanto esté completamente segura, os lo comento a todos, ¿está bien? – él asintió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Cogí el bolso, el sobre y me fui al coche. Según sus palabras y actitud, podía deducir que aún faltaba por saber lo más difícil.

Me metí en el coche y él arrancó el coche. Estábamos sumidos en un cómodo silencio en el que sobraban las palabras. Pero mis nervios me traicionaron y decidí romper el hielo.

-Carlisle, estoy preocupada – le confesé.

-¿Por qué pequeña? – dijo con una dulce voz que me invitaba a seguir hablando.

-Es que… a ver, me encanta saber que voy a volver a tener hijos, me encanta saber que volveré a hacer padre a Edward, pero… no sé cómo se lo va a tomar realmente…

-Bella, sabes con perfección que Edward te ama sobre todas las cosas. Eso se lo va a tomar… como un milagro caído del cielo. Va a amar el hecho de que lo vuelvas a hacer padre, y además toda la familia esperará ansiosa la llegada de un nuevo bebé – sus palabras me dejaron mucho más tranquila. La verdad es que era un completa idiota si desconfiaba de mi uno de mis mayores tesoros, como lo era Edward.

-Gracias Carlisle – le dije con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Pero se me ocurrió una duda – Mmm Carlisle, tengo una duda.

-Dime Bella.

-¿Cómo nacerá? ¿Será vampiro también? ¿Nacerá de la misma forma que nació Renesmee? – pregunté con rapidez, pero él me había entendido.

-Mmm, me tomé la libertad de investigar esta mañana, ya que tenía mi turno libre y encontré el teléfono de un miembro de la familia de la chica que estuvo en tu misma situación. Pude contactar con el que era su hermana, que tiene 500 años y… Me contó que nació por parto natural. La verdad es que es increíble siendo vampiro, pero no me extraña. Nessie nació rompiéndote a ti el vientre pero porque tú eras humana. Siendo tú vampira, no podrá romperte nada, por lo que creo que nacerá por parto natural.

-Vaya, que interesante… Bueno, sólo espero no sufrir lo mismo que sufrí con Renesmee, a pesar de que valió realmente la pena – dije en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea así. Pero si por algún motivo fuese así, nosotros te ayudaríamos porque ya sabemos cómo fue tu primer parto y tendríamos mayor certeza de cómo ayudarte.

-Gracias de nuevo Carlisle.

-De nada, sabes que te ayudaremos en lo que nos sea posible.

-Lo sé.

Llegamos al hospital de Forks y Carlisle aparcó en el parking privado. Salí a paso normal y me posicioné a su lado.

Entramos con paso acelerado al hospital y en cinco minutos estuvimos en el despacho de Carlisle.

Me quedé detrás de la mesa mientras Carlisle abría su caja fuerte y sacaba de ahí un sobre marrón.

-Bueno Bella, lo que nos faltaba saber era los síntomas de tu embarazo y el número de bebés que tendrás.

-Ok ok, pero siendo vampiro, síntomas de embarazo no puede haber muchos, ¿cierto?

-A ver, no tendrás vómitos ni sangrarás, como es lógico, pero sí que probablemente tengas otras cosas. Voy a comprobarlo – abrió el sobre marrón y sacó un fajo de 5 ó 6 hojas.

-Bueno Bella, tendrás síntomas como mareos, descoordinación y pérdidas de equilibrio, por lo que el remedio para eso será que alguno de nosotros te acompañe siempre a cazar y a salir y eso, porque por la descoordinación puedes perder la razón y atacar sin querer a alguien, así que tendremos que tener cuidado con eso.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema con eso. Además, Edward será el primero que en cuanto lo sepa, no se despegará de mí.

-Sí, en eso también estoy de acuerdo – continuó mirando los siguientes papeles hasta que clavó la vista en uno de ellos con bastante intensidad.

-¿Ocurre algo Carlisle? – dije preocupada.

-Dios esto no puede ser posible… - susurró.

-¿El qué no puede ser posible? Carlisle por favor, me estás preocupando – dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Bella… dios mío… vas… vas a tener 4 bebés. ¡Cuatro!

¡¿CUATRO BEBÉS? No podía ser… Era imposible, era… ¡UNA LOCURA! Que fuera uno o dos, vale, pero… ¡¿Cuatro?

Quedé en shock los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que noté que Carlisle me estaba zarandeando con más fuerza de lo habitual.

-Bella. Bella reacciona.

-Carlisle… Eso no puede ser posible… Es imposible que vaya a tener cuatro bebes... Es…. Que no, no puede ser posible de ninguna manera.

-Bella tranquila. Ya sé que parece una locura pero, es cierto y… No sé qué decir, en mis cientos de años como vampiro jamás había visto nada semejante. Me ha sorprendido bastante. Si quieres… Si te resulta imposible, puedes abortar – me sugirió con delicadeza.

-¡NO! ¡Para nada voy a abortar! Ya los quiero desde que supe que estaba embarazada, pero me preocupa un punto del parto.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad.

-A ver, analicemos. Si con Renesmee me tardó el embarazo un mes, ahora que voy a tener cuatro… ¿Me va a tardar una semana el embarazo?

Carlisle se puso blanco, más aún de lo que éramos y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Dios, es cierto… Dios mío, nos tenemos que ir a casa. Se lo comunicaremos a todos y tendremos que prepararlo todo. Como Alice se entere, arma la de dios en casa.

-Cierto, se pondrá como loca a organizar todo… Carlisle… ¿Sabes los sexos de los niños? – pregunté curiosa. Carlisle cogió de nuevo los papeles y miró abajo del todo.

-Ajá, son tres niños y una niña – dijo sonriente.

Inconscientemente, a mí se me formó una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Estaba realmente feliz por aumentar mi familia, aunque eso me costase gran esfuerzo. Ahora el reto era decírselo a la familia sin titubear ni ponerme nerviosa. Eso me llevaría trabajito.

Cogí el sobre y el bolso y Carlisle y yo nos fuimos al coche camino de nuestra casa para desvelar la gran sorpresa.

En cuanto llegamos, llamé la atención de Carlisle.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? – dijo algo preocupado.

-Nada, simplemente que me tengo que concentrar bien para envolverte con el escudo. Espero que a las señoritas SE ME ESCAPA TODO no se les haya ocurrido pensar en ello.

-No creo Bella, aunque de Alice… No me fio mucho, así que vamos rápido.

Salí del coche con todo y con nervios añadidos y fuimos a velocidad humana a la casa.

Me encontré a Alice y Rose en la otra esquina del salón mirando un calendario de bomberos desnudos.

-Ehh… Chicas, ¿qué hacéis? – ambas alzaron la vista y corrieron a mi lado.

-¡Bella! ¡Menos mal que viniste! Rose y yo ya no podíamos controlar más nuestra mente. ¡Cúbrenos! – les cubrí con mi escudo y se relajaron profundamente.

-Aún no os entiendo, no puede ser tan grave como para bloquear vuestra mente – dijo Edward irritado. Se veía tan mono así… BELLA, céntrate.

-Tranquilo Edward – le dije con una sonrisa que lo consiguió derretir un poco. Seguidamente miré a Jasper, que no estaba mucho mejor – Relájate tú también Jasper, verás cómo dentro de poco tiempo tienes una gran sonrisa en tu cara – desvió la cara y creo que lo oí susurrar: "Sí claro. Con esta familia, voy a estar yo tranquilo…"

-Bueno Bella, ¿qué? ¿Cómo ha ido tu salida? – dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-Puf, pues no sabía yo que una salida de 20 minutos diera taaaaaantas noticias – dije mientras alargaba la "a" y así le daba emoción al ambiente.

En ese momento vi que faltaba algo… Era Emmett, que desde ayer no habría la boca, era muy extraño verlo callado.

-Oye Rose, ¿sabes por qué Emmett no ha abierto la boca desde ayer? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah nada, no te preocupes. Es que lo he castigado. Ayer lo pillé viendo revistas de chicas desnudas y le he castigado sin sexo y sin hablar. Si habla, se suma una semana más sin sexo – dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y le era indiferente el tema de Emmett.

-Ay Rose, no seas tan dura con él, yo te acabo de ver viendo un calendario de bomberos desnudos y no pasa nada – le dijo ahora Alice.

-Bueno… Tal vez le levante el castigo – al decir esto Emmett nos miró haciendo un pucherito made in Alice y Rose se derritió – ay Emmy, no me hagas eso - Emmett se levantó del sillón y fue a velocidad normal a donde estaba Rosalie, se arrodilló delante de ella y enrolló sus enormes brazos alrededor de las finas piernas de Rose.

-Osita por favor, perdóname, prometo no ver a ninguna chica en lo que me queda de vida vampírica, prometo no satisfacerme a mí mismo ni satisfacerme con Lola - ¿Lola? ¿Quién era Lola? Eso era extraño y Rosalie se dio cuenta también de eso.

-Emmett, ¿quién coñ* es Lola? - le preguntó Rosalie con los brazos cruzados y voz dura y firme.

-Lola es mi chica preferida después de ti… ¡No te enfades osita por favor! - suplicaba Emmett con voz de niño pequeño mientras abrazaba más fuerte la pierna de su esposa.

-Emmett, ¿Dónde está la tipa esa? Porque voy a ir a cortarle los pocos pelos que le quedan y… - Rose se estaba encendiendo, pero yo la calmé con ayuda de Alice.

-Tranquilizate Rose, seguro que tiene una explicación para eso, ¿verdad que sí Emmett? - dijo Alice mirando ahora a Em.

-Claro que sí osita, mira - Emmett se levantó a velocidad vampírica y fue al trastero y volvió en cinco segundos - mira osita, esta es Lola. Lola, te presento a Rose, mi esposa. Rose, te presento a Lola, mi amiga, la que me quita las penas cuando mi esposa me castiga – después de 10 segundos de la ridícula presentación de Rose y la muñeca hinchable, Rose decidió hablar.

-Encantadísima de la vida Lola, pero ahora mismo quiero que te largues de mi casa y te largues a la basura, el sitio de dónde nunca debiste salir.

-¡NOOOOOOO Ositaaaaa! Es una amiga incondicional, la quiero mucho. Porfa, no me hagas que la tire – dijo Emmett con los ojos vidriosos.

-Si quieres que te levante el castigo, guarda esa pelotuda muñeca en un sitio donde no tenga que verla y después, me das un beso… ¡VAMOS! – dijo Rose con voz firme. A pesar de que era una mujer dura, por Emmett se derretía, así que en cuanto Emmett guardo su muñeca, se dirigió a su mujer y le pegó un beso digno de colocarlo en Hollywood.

-Bueno chicos, podríais… No sé, dejar todo esto para la intimidad y así podamos proceder a que Bella cuente su gran secreto – dijo mi perfecto esposo que se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Yo sabía que con un simple gesto, las chicas me entenderían, así que procedí a indicarle el número de bebés con una pequeña clave, aunque era de lo más sencillo.

-Alice, Rose… Miradme – ambas me miraron expectantes esperando a que hiciera mi próximo movimiento y en efecto, levante mi mano derecha y puse el número cuatro.

-Bella, ¿qué significa eso? – dijo Alice desesperada.

-Cuatro. Son cuatro. – al fin Rose y Alice lo entendieron y casi les iba a dar un vuelco el corazón.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó Alice desesperada – ¡BELLA, NO ME DA TIEMPO A NADA!

-¡Alice, tranquilízate! Aquí hay gente que no lo sabe – dijo Rose en un susurro inaudible prácticamente.

-Cierto cierto, pero Bella, ¡no tardes en decirlo que me desespero! – gritaba Alice.

-Enana, tú te desesperas con todo, y esto no es la excepción – decía Rose.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Bellita, cariñito mío, ¿a que tú me quieres muchisísísísísímo? – me dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Sí Alice, te quiero mucho, pero aquí no vas a participar en nada… nada de nada. ¡LO SIENTO! – dije en mi tono más inocente posible.

-Bella, no me hagas eso… - dijo en tono sombrío.

-Ya lo discutiremos luego Alice – interrumpió Carlisle nervioso – Bella, da ya la noticia, me parece que Edward se está poniendo nervioso y Jasper ni te cuento… - miré a la cara de ambos y era cierto, un secreto más y podían morir los dos allí mismo de la desesperación.

-Bueno chicos, no me voy a demorar más y voy a…a… - en ese momento sentía gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, no podía sentir nada, no podía ver nada de mi alrededor… Lo veía nublado y oía como la gente de mi alrededor me llamaba desesperadamente.

-Bella, Bella amor, ¿estás bien? – esa voz aterciopelada era claramente la de mi marido, pero después oí la profesional voz de Carlisle ordenando a Emmett que me llevasen al sillón.

-Sentadla en el sillón chicos, hacedme caso – mis ojos se iban aclarando y pude ver la mirada preocupada de Emmett y Edward, y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que mi pequeña Nessie y Jake no estaban allí.

-Edward… - dije con voz algo cansada - ¿dónde está Renesmee?

-Se la llevó Jake a la reserva. La querían ver allí y además, por lo visto se durmió y eso y me llamó a mí para pedirme permiso para quedarse allí hasta mañana, pero ahora eso no importa, quiero saber cómo estás. Bella, eres vampiro, no puedes marearte – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya…Supongo… Ay Carlisle, ya no puedo más, vamos a contarlo, ¿de acuerdo? – dije ya desesperada.

-Claro, por supuesto. Cuando tú quieras

Me levante del sillón, me puse en medio del salón y todos me miraban entusiasmados, excepto Rose y Alice que estaban a mis flancos.

-Bueno chicos, después de muchas interrupciones, voy a proceder a contar el secreto que tiene en vilo a media familia… Ay dios Carlisle, no sé cómo contar esto - dije susurrando.

-Sólo dilo, así te quitarás un peso de encima - aseguró Carlisle, y creí oír que susurraba: "Y menudo peso…" Y le daba la razón internamente.

-Está bien… Esta noticia va para todos, aunque el más "afectado" - dije haciendo las comillas en el aire - de todos es Edward… No sé cómo pero… Quiero deciros que estoy embarazada.

La cara de Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Esme era indescifrable. Creo que en ese momento estaban muertos, muy muertos.

-Amor… Eso es imposible, lo sabes perfectamente - dijo mi marido como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque seguía pálido como la pared.

-No Edward, es verdad, estoy embarazada. Carlisle te lo puede asegurar - dije dulcemente. La mirada de Edward se clavó en Carlisle.

-Es cierto Edward. A mí es el primero a quién me cogió por sorpresa, pero ha sido un nuevo descubrimiento para nuestra especie, ya que al tener un bebé, parte de los espermas del hombre quedan dentro de la mujer, que son factibles hasta unos meses después, pero en el caso tuyo, como eres vampiro, es factible hasta dos años, y Bella volvió a quedar embarazada.

La cara de Edward era un auténtico poema y no podía reaccionar.

-Madre de Dios… Estoy estupefacto… - decía mi marido. Yo sabía que mis temores se harían realidad y eso me entristecía mucho.

-Bella, me alegro de la noticia, es… alucinante. Nunca he visto algo igual… Pero si antes me afectaba el nerviosismo, ahora tengo a todos sorprendidos… Dios, maldita la hora en que me dieron este don - murmuraba Jasper.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de la gran noticia. Es estupendo, tengo muchas ganas de volver a ser abuela - decía Esme dulcemente.

-¡Ay hermanita! - decía Emmett mientras me elevaba por los aires - ¡Eso es estupendo! Ya tendré un nuevo sobrinito o sobrinita, y espero que sea chico, que le quiero enseñar a jugar al béisbol - en ese momento me acordé de que no les había dicho que iban a ser cuatro bebés.

-Eh… Chicos, mi embarazo no es la única noticia nueva - dije con algo de temor en mi voz.

-Dios mío, me vas a matar a noticias amor… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido y pude ver que toda la familia me atendía.

-Bueno, me dejaré de rodeos y voy a decir que vamos a agrandar en gran medida la familia

-No me lo digas, ¿gemelos? - decía Emmett muy entusiasmado.

-Hombre… No gemelos precisamente… - dije haciendo una mueca.

-Bella, dilo ya de una vez, que me desespero - decía Jazz irritado.

-Pues bueno, que no voy a tener un bebé… ni gemelos, ni mellizos, ni trillizos… Sino cuatrillizos - dije triunfal.

En ese momento ni Edward, ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni Esme podían reaccionar. Los vampiros que había ahí no eran mi familia, eran estatuas. Con la boca abierta claro.

-Chicos, reaccionad - decía Alice - no es nada del otro world - decía tan fresca.

-Ay Alice, ten en cuenta que ellos no lo sabían. Nosotras hubiéramos reaccionado igual o peor. - aseguró Rose.

-Lo sé, pero podrían a correrle ya la sangre por las venas y reaccionar, ¿no? - decía Alice.

-La ponzoña por las venas más bien… Pero yo los dejo, tienen que asumir la noticia. - dije convencida.

Todos seguían exactamente igual, pero Emmett se puso contento y dijo

-¡DIOS DIOS DIOS HERMANITA! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Le podré enseñar béisbol a todos? - dijo entusiasmado.

-Jajaja, hombre, creo que una se opondrá… - contesté esperando que la cabeza de chorlito de Emmett lo captara.

-Amor… ¿Vamos a tener cuatro hijos? ¿Tres niños y una niña? - dijo Edward mientras una sonrisa torcida se asomaba por la comisura.

Asentí a las dos preguntas y sonreí de oreja a oreja, a lo que mi marido optó por abrazarme para darme vueltas por los aires. Cuando paró, pude ver que no había nadie alrededor, se habían ido todos para dejarnos solos.

Yo aún tenía una triste mirada temiendo que Edward no aceptara a su hijos.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Acaso no estás feliz con tu embarazo? Si quieres puedes abortar… - dijo con voz temerosa.

-¡NOOO! ¡No digas lo mismo que tu padre, por Dios! Ni se me ocurriría abortar… Estoy triste porque no quiero que aceptes a los bebés si no los quieres Edward… Si quieres los cuido sola, yo… - Edward me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en mi boca.

-¿Piensas que no voy a aceptar 4 bebés de la mujer a la que más amo? ¿Piensas que voy a dejar a la mujer de mi vida criar sola a mis hijos? Bella… ¿Por qué diablos piensas esa tontería?

-Ya me conoces Edward, y yo… pensé que no los querrías, pensé que con Nessie ya te había dando suficiente y que más hijos sería una… burrada para ti - dije en un susurro.

-Mi tonta Bella… Amor, es lo mejor que me has dado en toda mi existencia. Nunca he podido imaginar que una humana me daría tanta felicidad - dijo divertido.

-Vale, sólo me quieres porque puedes tener hijos, ¿no? Muy bonito - dije bromeando, sabiendo que él también había mentido.

-Sinceramente… sí, lo hice por eso - yo no había imaginado que fuera a decir eso, así que le di un manotazo en el hombro por decirlo.

-Qué tonto eres… Bueno, ¿entonces de verdad te alegras? - dije de nuevo algo seria

-Claro que sí mi princesa, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y esto es una grandísima prueba de nuestro amor, y además, por partida cuádruple - dijo riendo con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Sonreí yo también y nos dimos un beso apasionado, después nos separamos con pesar y apoyamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo Edward, te amo tanto - le dije mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte contra él.

-Yo también te amo princesa, eres mi vida - y seguimos amándonos, aunque no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, sólo una semana… y menuda semana.

_**Una semana después**_

_**Bella Pov**_

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaba con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba exhausta. Había roto aguas, y ahora me tocaba empujar, pero no era fácil tener cuatro mini vampiros por parto natural, eso te lo aseguraba yo.

-Vamos amor, tú puedes. Empuja, yo estoy contigo, estoy a tu lado - decía Edward. En la habitación estaba Carlisle atendiendo mi parto y Alice ayudándolo.

-¡DIOOOOSSS! ¡No puedo más! Edward, te amo mucho, pero ahora mismo, ¡ME CAGO EN TUS ESPERMATOZOIDES VAMPÍRICOS! - dije con toda mi ira contenida.

-Amor, no sabes lo que dices. Te estás dejando llevar por el dolor - decía mi marido en modo tranquilizador mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Que no me acordaré? ¡¿Qué no me acordaré? ¡Eso crees tú! Estoy muy pero que muy consciente de lo que me esta pasando y te lo recriminaré toda mi vida - dije mientras me ponía más pálida de lo normal.

-¡BELLA! ¡Empuja, aquí viene el primero! - me dijo Carlisle. Obedecí y comencé a empujar. Tras empujar al menos 8 veces, oí el llanto de un bebé.

-Bien, la mayor es una niña. ¿Cómo se llamará?

Edward me miró con ojos vidriosos, ya que nunca le dije que nombres tenía pensados para mis bebés. Así que decidí comenzar con ello

-La llamaré como ya lo había pensado, la llamaré Michelle - dije mientras sentía ganas de llorar a pesar de que eso no fuera posible.

-Es perfecto amor - me dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso dulce.

-Edward, no la entretengas, tiene tres niños más que sacar - le recriminó Carlisle y Edward pasó a Michelle con su tía Alice.

-Cierto, vamos amor, empuja de nuevo - me animó mi esposo.

-Eso intento… - oí como Carlisle dijo "uno, dos y tres" y empujé - ¡AAAAHHH! - y tras 10 gritos como este, logré sacar a mi segundo hijo.

-Perfecto Bella, aquí tienes al segundo pequeño, es perfecto - lo miré, y al igual que Michelle y los dos siguientes bebés, tenía los ojos rojos, pero éste, tenía el pelo broncíneo, como su padre. En cambio Michelle salió rubia, algo que me sorprendió bastante.

-Este perfecto ser se llamará Robert - dije yo ahora con los ojos vidriosos. Mi esposo no podía mentar palabra de lo emocionado que estaba, así que se limitó a llenar de besos a Robert y a mí. Volvió a pasar a Robert a brazos de Alice, que lo colocó en una cunita y me concentré en mi siguiente bebé.

Empujé con más fuerza que nunca y tras 12 empujones, salió mi maravilloso tercer bebé, que había nacido con el pelo color chocolate como el mío.

-Dime amor, ¿qué nombre pensaste para esta preciosidad? - me susurró mi esposo.

-Kyle, definitivamente - dije llena de felicidad. Mi esposo volvió a darme un casto beso y me preparé para el último de mis ángeles.

Edward pasó a Kyle a su cunita y Empujé de nuevo y en 9 empujones traje al mundo al último, pero no por eso el peor. Mi pequeño también nació con el pelo color chocolate como el mío y no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

-Antes de que preguntes, este angelito se llamará Dylan - dije feliz porque ya había acabado el parto y tenía a mis preciosos bebés en casa, pero pude ver que la cara de Carlisle se había desencajado.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle? - dije preocupada, no podía pensar que a alguno de mis ángeles le hubiera ocurrido algo.

La cara de Edward también mostraba gran confusión, además de preocupación.

-Chicos, el parto no ha acabado. Bella, prepárate para empujar de nuevo - dijo Carlisle en tono profesional.

Edward y yo nos miramos impactados y sin poder hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me prepare? Si ya han salido todos… - dije confundida.

-Eso crees, pero puedo notar que hay uno más… Quizás sea un bebé escondido que no pudimos notar.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Vaya supermegafamily más guay vamos a tener! Ya veras las compras que me voy a meter comprando para todos ellos - saltó Alice.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo… - murmuró mi esposo.

-Te hhe oído traidor - le recriminó la duende

Yo seguía confundida y vi que Edward también, pero también mostrábamos ansiedad por ver al bebé que terminaría mi felicidad.

-Bien Bella, seguramente sea una niña, porque estaba en el mismo saco amniótico de Michelle, por lo que será su gemela.

-¡Mucho mejor! Dios mío, Renesmee, Michelle y la bebé que aún no tiene nombre… ¡TRES NIÑAS! Sin duda, serán grandes tardes de compras… Las voy a enseñar a que tengan mi misma vocación por las compras - dijo mientras daba saltitos por la sala

-No envenenes a mis hijas con tus adicciones - le regañé.

-¡Es mejor esa adicción que cualquier otra! - no pude evitar rodar los ojos, pero aún así, lo dejé pasar.

No pude esconder mi felicidad y me mostré ansiosa por empujar para traer al mundo a mi preciosa niña. Tras diez empujones, salió mi preciosa bebé rubia y gemela de Michelle, que sería una gran tarea reconocerlas, eran iguales.

-Mmm, vaya, esta bebé ha completado nuestra felicidad… Pero no tengo ningún nombre para este angelito. Edward, como eres su padre, pónselo tú - dije emocionada.

-¿De verdad? - dijo con voz rota y emocionado.

-Por supuesto amor, es tu hija también, así que ponle el nombre que más te gusta - le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-De acuerdo… - hizo ademán de pensar y en pocos segundos se decidió a hablar - espero que no te enfades… - dijo con la boca chica.

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? - dije extrañada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, pues dale la bienvenida a Isabella Cullen. De nuevo una Isabella me hará feliz en mi vida. - dijo contento. Nunca me había agradado mi nombre, pero ahora mismo… Yo era muy feliz con una hija que tuviera mi nombre. No pude resistirme y me abalancé con cuidado sobre mi esposo para darle un beso pasional. Él no dudó en corresponderme y nos quedamos así varios minutos.

-Para nada podría enfadarme contigo amor, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de mi vida.

-Y tú el hombre más feliz también, espero que podamos seguir así para siempre - me dijo entre besos.

-¿Acaso lo dudas amor mío? - le pregunté.

-Para nada princesa, pero me gusta cerciorarme. Me hace feliz - me dijo con una sonrisa torcida - Te amo tanto cariño.

-Yo también te amo Edward, nunca pensé que amaría a alguien de esta manera - le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

-Me encanta oírlo - dijo con sus hermosos ojos color miel brillantes.

-Si quieres te lo repito y te lo demuestro toda mi existencia… - dije con mirada pícara.

-Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes… - y nos fundimos de nuevo en nuestro profundo beso, que sellaría esta bella etapa de nuestra vida…

P.D PARA VAMPIROS: cuidado con las relaciones sexuales…

**Olaaaaaaa! Sé que fui exagerada con tanto bebé pero me hacía iluuuuu! ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado el segundo y último capítulo de este Two Shot **

**Osquierooo!**

**Muxus, bikiños! ^^**


End file.
